What Brought Me Here To The Ledge
by Degrasicrazy12
Summary: he sat there ready to end it all, for the pain to go away all he has to do is jump and it was all because of her. lowered rating to T after rereading it


**i wrote this because i have writers block for my other 2 stories :/**

He wanted the pain to stop he needed it all to go away. He had been pushed off the edge before but she was always there to pull him back up. Now he sits alone in the cold with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She had cheated and lied one too many times for his heart to take. Everyone told him he wasn't good enough when he failed, and wanted him to be better when he succeeded. The only thing standing between him and freedom was a ledge.

He wanted the suffering, the pressure, the teasing and every other damn thing wrong with his life to float away. One jump and they disappear. No more crying on his own in his room, no more scars, no more broken hearts, just freedom. The day he dies is the day everyone is free. She ripped out his heart threw it to the floor and stepped on it when she knew he was close to the edge.

"I loved you." Drop. The picture frame shattered on the street. When she cheated on him they said she wasn't worth the trouble but he kept trying. He wouldn't let her go. Now here he was on a ledge at the age of 18 ready to end a life that hasn't started.

_Maya Matlin you'll be the death of me._ He had said that before, but he never thought it was true.

Now he sits on the ledge ready to fall. He didn't want to suffer this time. The pain and blood he always loved were not needed here. Here on this ledge there was no sadness and there was no pain only the freedom of the fall. The plunge into darkness and eternal slumber, he couldn't make it though. He wanted to fall to end the pain as the tears dripped down his cheeks and the blood from his arms flowed, but she kept him grounded still. When she left he cried but bounced back, but when she was left alone hurt and alone that was what led him here.

She can't fix him when she is the one who is broken. She is stronger though, she won't end her life for freedom because she doesn't have to, freedom would be brought through his death.

She had everything and she threw it away for nothing, she was the star that would glow bright even on a cloudy night. She was the rainbow in the middle of a storm, she was perfect. Everything was sunshine and picture perfect for her until Zig Novak entered the picture, he took her from him and that was it. Now she is left alone, her best friend won't speak to her, her boyfriend left her and he sat on the ledge ready to free them all from him.

"1…" he took a deep breath. "2…" he positioned himself to fall. "3…" that was it he let go but he was still on the ledge?

"What are you doing?' Maya screamed tears falling down her cheeks.

"Maya Matlin you are the death of me." This time he fell with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. She watched as his body was crushed against the concrete street.

She looked at the items he had next to him before he fell, her. Pictures of her were the only things that kept him there longer.

She looked at her stomach and sighed. It was her fault he was dead and now Maya Matlin sits on the ledge, ready for the pain to go away. She had driven him so far off the edge this time he hit the bottom. The pain of her own mistakes was haunting her now. "The shining star on a cloudy night" that's what he would call her when she saved him before. This time it was too late. No one cared enough to see the signs, and that was what led her here. She knew when he wasn't in school something was wrong, when no one had seen him since last night was worse. She was scared out of her mind and made it just in time to watch him go.

He thought he was the problem and wanted to save her from it. She loved him and made one too many mistakes. He tried everything to get her back, but she was stuck in some crazy reality where Zig Novak loved her. When Zig left her Cam tried his way back in to her life. She pushed him out and blamed him, that's what led him here to the ledge tonight.

He had been here on this ledge at the age of 18 ready to end a life that hadn't started because of her. Now he was gone, body still lying on the street at 3 AM because of her.

Everything flashing before her eyes as her body fell. The freedom of the fall was real, her body crashing next to his was the end of it. The pain and the pressure of life left them, lifted from their shoulders as they plunged down toward the earth below. Everything she loved had left her.

He had been the one she loved, everyone said it was dumb, they were teenagers. She had proved them right when she kissed Zig but he didn't care he took her back. Again she had proved them right when she slept with Zig at a party while she was drunk now she was pregnant and Zig was gone. Her best friend refused to speak to her, she was disgraced by her parents and sister after they found out the whole story, the only one who was there was him and she pushed him away. Now she had jumped from the ledge to the one person who loved her. That was the end of Maya Matlin.

Now the edge where they once sat was nothing more than that. No. The edge where they once sat that they thought was nothing more than that, but that edge where they once sat was the edge where true love had made its way. Now there spirits hold hands in the dark pit of nothing. When they fell they were alone but now they are together for eternity, an eternity of pain and loneliness had dispersed and they were left with only each other to hold. Death was what brought them here, to the eternal happiness they now live.

/

**I have no idea where this came from but I had to write it. Most Caya fics are all happy so I thought I would go darker but then I felt horrible so I added the last paragraph**.


End file.
